


Love

by anoyo



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mishap of their last Christmas, Izumi decided that this Christmas with Takamiya would <i>work</i>, if it was the last thing he did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of the 25 Days of Christmas! I'm not super happy with this fic but seeing as it's my first time writing the fandom, and I'm not that comfortable with it to begin with (it was definitely a challenge!), I'm okay with it. Also, Arashi, you have four prompts. And one of the is almost four thousand words. And (in my opinion) amazing. So, uhm, I don't feel too badly? Set one year after their Christmas mishap in the manga. Beta'd by [Zanzou](http://zanzou-chan.livejournal.com). Written for [Arashi](http://efeitokaminari.livejournal.com), for her prompt: Takamiya/Izumi, Must be future sex, love sound. Originally posted [here](http://anoyo.livejournal.com/129244.html).

After the tragedy of last Christmas, Izumi had steeled himself: this Christmas would be everything a Christmas with the one you love was supposed to be, with enough left over to make up for last year's. It would be brilliant, memorable.

Of course, the first hitch in his plan came early; try as he might, Izumi could not find the "perfect gift" for Takamiya. He wandered through what he swore were thousands of specialty and general stores, but to no avail. There were things that Takamiya would like, though an inner voice kept telling him that, no matter what he bought, Takamiya would love it because it was from him. That thought only made Izumi more determined to find the most absolutely perfect gift there was.

Stuck as he was, there seemed to be only one solution: Aoe Reiji, the personal bane of his existence. Even the thought of seeing Naoya and having a nice chat didn't detract from the physical agony of voluntarily seeking out Aoe.

A quick inquiry located Aoe at B&amp;B headquarters, going over progress reports with the ever-faithful Kashima.

Izumi explained his dilemma as quickly as possible, cheeks flaming as he tried his hardest to ignore the smirk on Aoe's face, which really only added to the red of his face.

And, of course, he burned yet brighter when Aoe's first recommendation was tying a bow around himself and laying otherwise naked on his and Takamiya's bed with a box of B&amp;B's own specialty chocolates.

Izumi fumed. "Be serious!" he yelped, glaring at Aoe, and Kashima, too, when his smirk joined his employer's.

"I am perfectly serious, Izumi-kun," Aoe deadpanned. "My long knowledge of Takamiya supports this idea utterly."

Still scowling, Izumi growled, "I want to give him something to unwrap -- NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT." His concluding exclamation was in reaction to the sarcastic smirk that Aoe had let take over his face. Izumi calmed quickly, though, testament to the seriousness of his quest. "I just," he said, twisting his hands in his shirt, "I just wanted to get him something memorable. That he'd really, really like."

Aoe paused, looking into Izumi's eyes for a minute, and then he sighed. "Izumi-kun, I do not say this lightly. If you buy it for him, he will love it." He cut off Izumi as the boy began to speak, "But more than that, he will love something that you do with him, be it sexual or otherwise." Aoe smirked. "Though if it doesn't end in sex, I doubt he'll be as happy as you would like him to be."

"Yeah," Izumi admitted, as thought resigning himself to defeat, "I know. I don't have a problem with that, either." He scowled further at Aoe's widening smirk. "I just want to buy him something in a store. Or, I don't know, something."

Because he was a mature adult, or perhaps simply because the progress reports in front of him weren't going to get done while Izumi was here, Aoe decided to quit tormenting the poor boy, and simply offer advice. Which, of course, required thinking about what precisely would make Takamiya the most pleased. Takamiya would love anything Izumi gave him, but more than that, he would love anything Izumi did with him. Sex was implied, of course, and so a non-sexual activity preceding it would be by far the best choice.

For all his strangeness, Takamiya was a surprisingly refined man. He loved literature, poetry, theatre, and a number of other things generally considered "snooty." Fortunately for Izumi's planning, and Aoe's quick removal of the boy from his office, "The Nutcracker" was being performed at a theatre downtown.

And, really, what was a better lead-in to sex than men in tights stretching and tugging at one another?

The recommendation given, Kashima gave the boy directions to purchase tickets, Aoe considered his good deed of the day accomplished. If only karma would remove the dastardly papers from before him.

Purchasing the tickets was a simple task, though devastating to his wallet, and Izumi found a perfect, beautiful card to put them in, signed it, sealed it, and called it done. The only thing left was for Christmas day to roll around and Takamiya to be the happiest damn homo on the planet.

Aoe's idea did, in fact, ring true: Christmas day, when Takamiya opened his gift to Izumi attempting to rush him along -- the performance was that day, and Takamiya was girlish in getting ready for classy things -- he did seem to be the happiest damn homo on the planet.

Rather, the next hitch in Izumi's plan was the performance itself. Namely, Izumi himself falling asleep during it, and snoring loudly on Takamiya's shoulder. He blamed Takamiya, of course, for having kept him awake too late the previous night, but he was mortified regardless. What could have been the perfect gift had been ruined by Izumi's own uncultured nature.

Takamiya protested that he didn't mind, really, truly, he was just glad Izumi had gone with him at all, and had picked a Christmas gift that they could do together (points to Aoe). Izumi was just embarrassed, and cranky, and felt in general like a perfect ten jackass.

Actually, the only way he really felt he could redeem himself was through Aoe's first recommendation, something that really, of course, did not appeal to him at all. Not one bit. Unfortunately, he didn't have the supplies. He had not taken Aoe's jibe seriously, as it had in fact not been meant to be taken seriously, and was unprepared to turn himself into a gift.

Initiating sex, however embarrassing, was nowhere near the disaster of his mishap at the performance, and far more pleasant -- though reluctantly admitted -- an apology. That, and, well, it worked.

When, later, Izumi was reminded by Takamiya that he had not yet opened his own Christmas present, Izumi felt immediately guilty. Takamiya, as was his wont, had probably found precisely the thing Izumi wanted most, and purchased it for him.

Maybe he had, too, but the blatant chocolates were really not what Izumi had been expecting. In fact, they reeked horribly of Aoe's disturbed sense of humor.

And so, as he let Takamiya feed him through vocal, half-hearted protests, he cursed both men and their respectfully crude and perverted motives. The resulting sex was not at all an issue, anger vented, especially after he managed to convince Takamiya that the chocolates were, really, very tasty.


End file.
